


i forgot you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Feelings, Gen, Hurt, Potions, Pre-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Betapa Horace berharap dia tidak pernah tahu.





	i forgot you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Setting: (Probably) Pre-Canon.

Horace Slughorn menuangkan cairan campuran dari air sungai Lethe, beri mistletoe, dan tangkai Valeria yang telah ia ramu ke dalam sebuah botol merah. Digoyangkannya botol itu pelan, dipastikannya ramuan itu telah tercampur dengan benar.

Pria gempal itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Setelah merasa aman, perlahan didekatkannya mulut botol itu ke bibirnya.

"Maaf, Nona Evans," desisnya sambil terus mendekatkan botol ke bibir. Tangannya bergetar, ketakutan. Pelupuk matanya basah. "M-maaf...."

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Botol yang dipegang Horace jatuh, isinya tumpah ke karpet. Horace buru-buru menoleh ke kanan. Tidak disangkanya Albus Dumbledore ada di sana dengan tongkat teracung.

"Albus!" tegur Horace. "Kau menumpahkan ramuanku!"

Albus menghampiri Horace. Ditepuknya pelan pundak pria itu sebelum berkata, "Horace, meminum Ramuan Pelupa tidak akan menghidupkan kembali James dan Lily Potter."

Horace terdiam.

"Ini  _bukan_ salahmu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa masalahnya, Albus!" Marah, Horace menyentak tangan Albus. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya turut andil dalam rencana jahat!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berhenti menjadi Guru Ramuan!"

Kala itu Albus tahu, ada yang Horace sembunyikan terkait dengan Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini ... agak slight sih maknanya /.\
> 
> Jadi ceritanya Horace ngerasa bersalah karena udah ngasitau soal Horcrux ke Tom sampai-sampai si Tom ini jadi kuat dan ngebunuh James & Lily. Dia berniat minum ramuan pelupa supaya bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya saat tahu bahwa salah satu murid kesayangannya mati dibunuh karena andilnya secara nggak langsung, gitu~
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! /.\


End file.
